Sigue tu destino
by HatsuneMikuVocaloid01
Summary: Una rebelde, impetuosa y extrovertida maestra agua, junto con su mejor amiga, Sansa, descubrirán aventuras que ni se imaginan al llegar a Burgess. Pesimo Summary, primera historia que escribo, denle una oportunidad. Rating T por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1

Una pequeña niña de 4 años estaba en el polo norte, era bastante pálida, ojos azules y cabello de un extraño color blanco, llevaba un abrigo azul algo grande para ella, botitas de piel y unos pantalones azul marino, el cabello lo tenía recogido en una trenza de lado, practicaba su fuego control, hasta que se salió de control y le quemó la punta de la cola a su mejor amiga, una perrita - oso polar, haciendo que esta la mirara enojada.

\- Ups, lo siento Sansa, creo que aún no domino bien mi fuego control, no creo que Korra tuviera tantos problemas- dijo sentándose en la fría nieve y haciendo pucheros.

\- No vas a llegar a ningún lado si te quedas allí sentada, Imma, y Korra también tenía sus problemas niña- dijo Kya mientras reía y la ayudaba a pararse, ella era ya una mujer de avanzada edad, y se había convertido en la tutora de la pequeña Imma.

Ella se paró y continuó con su entrenamiento de fuego control.

_**13 años después:**_

Imma se encontraba practicando su agua control contra el loto blanco, hasta que en un momento los logró ubicar a todos en línea, hizo un círculo con sus manos hasta juntarlas y los lanzó a todos con agua hacia un muro, haciendo que quedaran sostenidos al mismo con hielo.

\- ¡Iuju! ¿Lo vieron señores?, cuatro de un tiro, vamos, ¿Por qué esas caras largas?- les dijo quitándose el casco y poniendo su mano en la cintura.

\- Imma, libéralos- Kya dio un paso al frente, la joven bufó y chasqueó los dedos liberándolos- Al igual que Korra, has dominado la parte física de ser el Avatar, pero también has ignorado por completo la parte espiritual-

\- Pero…, ya saben que cada vez que trato de hacer aire control, ¡Puf!, nada- se excusó mientras hacía movimientos extraños con sus manos.

\- Hmmm… has entrenado suficiente por hoy, descansa-

\- ¡Esa es la onda!- gritó, salió de allí y abrió el establo donde Sansa se encontraba.

\- Vamos Sansa, es hora de ir a dar nuestra vuelta matutina- le dijo a la perra - oso polar poniéndole su montura.

\- Sansa, ¡Corre!- le dijo agitando las riendas mientras su mejor amiga se ponía en movimiento, pronto llegaron a un risco donde se podía ver perfectamente la puesta del sol, el cual desaparecía en el mar.

\- ¿Te digo algo Sansa?- le dijo mirándola -Creo que jamás podré hacer aire control, es que, me siento insegura, ash, soy el peor Avatar de toda la historia- ocultó el rostro entre sus piernas, físicamente, ella era una jovencita algo musculosa y delgada, muy bonita, vestía una blusa con una sola manga corta celeste y una banda cruzando de brazo a brazo azul oscuro, varios brazaletes azules, botas altas marrones y un pantalón azul marino suelto con una piel de lado amarrada a su cintura -Necesito irme de aquí, me siento tan, atrapada, quiero conocer más, ser libre, quizás eso me ayude con mi aire control, después de todo, dicen que el aire es el elemento de la libertad- de pronto una idea le cruzó por la cabeza -Sansa, escaparemos-

\- Hay, Imma, tú eres cómo tu madre, puras ideas locas-

\- ¡Kya!, lo lamento, no es que no los quiera ni nada, es que, simplemente, necesito irme, necesito descubrirme a mí misma-

\- Hazlo-

\- ¿Qué?, pero no es justo yo…, espera, ¿Qué lo haga?, ¡gracias Kya!- le dijo lanzándose a sus brazos -Me iré esta noche- dijo ella decidida.

Sabiendo que sus padres no la dejarían, dejó una nota sobre la mesa a medianoche, la cual decía.

_Mamá, papá, si no me encuentran por la mañana, no se alarmen, he decidido que tengo que seguir mi propio camino para convertirme en una mejor Avatar, saben muy bien que los quiero, por eso lo hago, quiero descubrir mi destino, mi propio camino, debo hacerlo, no se preocupen por mí, prometo que nos volveremos a ver, no sé muy bien cuando será ni donde, pero quizá pasen meses o tal vez años, y cuándo eso suceda, estaré lista para lo que sea._

_Los quiere._

_Imma._

Ella tomó a Sansa y con cautela y discreción, subió a un barco que estaba por partir, se arre costó sobre Sansa, la cual ya se había dormido, y sé quedó imaginando que era lo que le deparaba el futuro.

_**¿Y?, no sé cómo quedó pero lo que sí sé, es que será GENIAL, denle una oportunidad.**_

_**Sin más queridos lectores, me despido, no se les olvide dejar Reviews, los iré contestando a medida que avance la historia.**_

_**Besos de esta escritora.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ella tomó a Sansa y con cautela y discreción, subió a un barco que estaba por partir, se arre costó sobre Sansa, la cual ya se había dormido, y sé quedó imaginando que era lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Cuando salió el sol abrió los ojos perezosamente, hasta que recordó donde estaba.

\- Sansa, Sansa, despierta, llegamos- le dijo a su amiga.

Cuando despertó, Imma montó sobre ella lista para salir, al abrirse las compuertas salió disparada cómo alma que lleva el diablo, llevando por delante a alguno que otro hombre desprevenido.

\- Disculpe, me puede decir en donde estoy, acabo de llegar a la ciudad- preguntó Imma a una señora que pasaba por ahí.

\- Está en Burgess señorita- le respondió humildemente la mujer.

\- Muchas gracias, vamos Sansa, corre- le ordenó a la perra - oso polar.

\- Lo siento, vamos pasando, somos nuevas por aquí- decía cada vez que chocaba contra alguien.

Luego de recorrerse casi toda la ciudad sin encontrar nada para comer, Imma y Sansa fueron hacia la plazoleta más cercana a descansar hasta que un rugido proveniente de su estómago las interrumpió.

\- No te preocupes Sansa, encontraremos algo de comer, lo prometo- al ser invierno, estaba todo completamente blanco, facilitándole a Sansa esconderse, porque, digamos que un perro - oso polar en la ciudad no pasa desapercibido y causaría un buen susto a más de uno -Hey, mira- exclamó al ver un hombre vendiendo pescado en la calle.

\- Creo que tengo un plan para obtener mucho sin gastar nada- dijo mientras sonreía de forma ladina.

Imma se acercó al puesto, mientras conversaba animadamente con el vendedor, Sansa se acercó por detrás y tomó todo el pescado que pudo, metiéndolo en las bolsas de su montura.

\- Fue un gusto conversar con usted señor- dijo ella, la verdad era que le estaba empezando a tomar cariño, era un buen hombre.

\- También fue un gusto…-

\- Imma- respondió adivinando los pensamientos del señor.

\- Imma, un hermoso nombre señorita-

\- Gracias- dicho esto regresó a la plaza.

\- Déjame ver el botín Sansa- Imma tomó un pescado y lo coció con ayuda de su fuego control, devorándolo en un segundo, repitió lo mismo con tres peces más.

\- Mira Sansa- dijo Imma señalando un grupo de niños jugando una guerra de nieve -Vamos a ver- tomó las riendas de su perra - oso polar y se dirigió a paso lento hacia allí.

\- Hola pequeños, ¿me podrían decir cómo llegar a algún lugar donde pueda pasar la noche con mi mejor amiga?-

\- Si claro- dijo un niño peli café con ojos del mismo color -Cerca de aquí hay un granero deshabitado con mucho espacio, si quieres yo y mi hermana te podemos llevar-

\- Se los agradecería mucho pequeño-

\- Por aquí- Imma subió a Sansa e invitó a los pequeños a acompañarla, quienes aceptaron dudosos, el niño iba atrás mientras que su pequeña hermana iba delante de la joven.

\- Por cierto, mi nombre es Imma y ella es mi perra - oso polar, Sansa-

\- Yo soy Jamie y ella es Sophie- contestó el pequeño -Eres nueva aquí, ¿no?- Preguntó Jamie.

\- Si de hecho, acabo de llegar apenas hoy, en realidad vengo de la tribu agua del norte, en el polo norte- no sabía por qué pero esos niños le inspiraban confianza.

\- Aquí es- dijo mientras Imma detenía a Sansa -Muchas gracias pequeños, ¿Seguros que pueden volver solos?-

\- Si, estaremos bien-

\- Muy bien, mañana iré al parque a verlos-

\- Genial, te esperaremos-

\- Ahí estaré, buenas noches- respondió agitando la mano en forma de despedida -Vamos Sansa, siento que voy a caer aquí mismo- dijo entrando y cerrando las puertas detrás de ella.

_**Al otro día:**_

Al despertar Imma y Sansa fueron al parque cómo prometieron, claro que cómo Imma tenía 17 y estaba cansada por el viaje, durmió hasta las 2 de la tarde.

\- Vamos Sansa, no tenemos todo el día- le dijo al ver que su amiga no quería mover una pata, así que tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas, se quitó una bota y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a Sansa.

\- ¿Quieres apurarte o te tengo que lanzar la otra bota?-

Ella tomó su bota y de no ser porque tenía rápidos reflejos Sansa la hubiera dejado atrás.

\- ¡Imma! Llegaste- dijo Jamie.

\- Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-

\- ¡Imma!- gritó Sophie.

\- Valla, ni que me conocieran de toda la vida-

Lo que Imma no sabía era que cierto chico peliblanco los estaba observando_**.**_

_**Hola! Hoy tengo mucha pero mucha inspiración, por lo que este capítulo me salió muy fácil, y quizás publique otro.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa!, lo primero, gracias por el review de Actriztercaantirosita, me alegra que te guste, gracias y claro que lo seguiré y además me pone contentísima tener una seguidora como vos chica!, también quería decirles que me estuve fijando en todas las personas que leen este fic, eso me pone muy orgullosa y con ganas de seguirlo aunque no dejen reviews, miles de gracias.**

**Sin más el capítulo. **

\- ¡Imma! Llegaste- dijo Jamie.

\- Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-

\- ¡Imma!- gritó Sophie.

\- Valla, ni que me conocieran de toda la vida-

Lo que Imma no sabía era que cierto chico peliblanco los estaba observando.

\- Quizás lo hice esperar, lo siento, me quedé dormida, los puedo compensar llevándoles a dar una vuelta en Sansa-

\- ¡Sí!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Imma ayudó a subirlos y luego fue su turno.

\- Les advierto que a mí y a Sansa nos gusta la velocidad, así que, agárrense fuerte- Dijo agitando las riendas.

\- ¿A dónde quieren ir?, ya sé, ¿y si los llevo a dar una vuelta por la ciudad?, yo también necesito conocerla-

\- ¡Vamos!- exclamaron ambos.

\- Jaja, Muy bien, ¡Andando Sansa, ha!- dijo agitando aún más las riendas.

2 horas después ya habían recorrido la mayoría de la ciudad y regresaron a la plazoleta.

\- ¿Qué les pareció el paseo?- preguntó ayudándolos a bajar.

\- Estuvo genial, ¿Podríamos repetirlo?-

\- Por supuesto, cuando Sansa descanse- dijo señalando con su pulgar detrás de ella a la perra - oso polar totalmente rendida en la nieve.

Pronto la madre de Jamie y Sophie los llamó a cenar -Adiós Imma, nos vemos mañana- saludaron ambos hermanos.

\- Adiós niños- dijo la joven agitando su mano a forma de despedida.

\- No vas a levantarte, ¿Verdad Sansa?- le preguntó cuándo los pequeños desaparecieron de su vista, cómo repuesta su amiga se dio media vuelta ignorándola olímpicamente -Supongo que eso es un no, muy bien, conociendo lo testaruda que eres, tendremos que dormir aquí hoy- dijo sacando una manta azul y blanca de una de las bolsas de Sansa y acurrucándose entre las patas delanteras de la perra - oso polar.

A los 5 minutos sintió algo húmedo caer en su nariz y por la fría sensación la arrugó en un gesto totalmente adorable, luego otro más y otro más, pero se reusaba a abrir los ojos, al final se dio por vencida y los abrió, se quedó maravillada al ver que… ¡estaba nevando!, sonrió con felicidad, pero luego cambió a una sonrisa nostálgica, todo eso le recordaba al polo norte y a sus seres queridos, movió sus manos utilizando su agua control para hacer una bola de nieve y con ella golpear a Sansa en el hocico, esta se despertó sobresaltada y luego miró a Imma, quien ya tenía otra en la mano lista para lanzarla, Sansa se preparó para perseguirla, pero Imma le lanzó la otra bola de nieve antes de salir corriendo cómo si no hubiera un mañana, Sansa se sacudió y comenzó a perseguirla por todo la plaza.

Ella se escondió detrás de un árbol haciendo que su mejor amiga pasara de largo sin siquiera verla, cuando se disponía a correr hacia el otro lado, chocó con algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

\- Lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba- dijo parándose y sonriéndole al extraño.

\- Espera… ¿Tú puedes verme?- preguntó emocionado, cosa que a Imma le pareció muy extraña-

\- Ehh, si- contestó dudosa. Pronto Imma sintió una presencia detrás suyo, volteó lentamente solo para encontrarse con Sansa, quien saltó arriba suyo y comenzó a lamer todo su rostro.

\- Puajj… Sansa sabes que eso no se quita…ajjj, me lamiste la boca- dijo cubriéndose con sus manos, cosa que a Jack le pareció de lo más graciosa.

-Lo siento, Sansa es algo… "cariñosa" conmigo- dijo haciendo énfasis en "cariñosa". -Por cierto, soy Imma Cooper, y cómo lo imaginaras ella es Sansa, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, ¿Y tú eres?-

\- Si me ves debes saber quién soy-

\- Bueno… hasta la fecha no soy adivina-

\- Vamos, inténtalo-

Imma lo vio de pies a cabeza detenidamente, pero por más que lo intentara no podía, no recordaba a nadie como él.

\- No recuerdo a nadie como tú- le dijo finalmente.

\- Yo soy Jack Frost-

\- Disculpa pero… ¿Jack quién?- en eso un hoyo se abre al lado de Imma, haciendo que está casi caiga dentro, de no ser porque Jack la tomó de la cintura justo a tiempo, quedando en una posición algo incomoda y comprometedora, se separaron rápidamente, Jack avergonzado e Imma sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Del mismo hoyo salió un conejo… ¿Gigante?, Imma arqueó una ceja confundida, digo, no todos los días se ve un conejo de dos metros de altura.

\- Norte nos necesita, compañero, es…- solo entonces notó la presencia de Imma.

\- Hola- dijo ella algo tímida mientras hacia un ademán con la mano. Sansa comenzó a gruñir mientras se ponía enfrente de Imma protectoramente, Bunny sacó su boomerang listo para atacar.

\- Tranquila Sansa, quédate ahí- intervino Imma, ella ya sabía de ante-mano lo que sucedería si no la detenía, y no quería repetirlo.

La perra - oso polar se fue dejando a Bunny en paz, Imma de inmediato dio media vuelta y saludó al conejo ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Soy Imma Cooper, ella es Sansa-

\- Bunnymund, un placer-

\- ¿Qué decías canguro?- dijo Jack acercándose.

\- Norte nos necesita, es urgente-

\- Por supuesto, ¿vienes?- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a la joven Avatar.

\- ¿Por qué no?, será divertido, Sansa quédate aquí, volveré pronto- su amiga obedeció, el conejo dio dos patadas en el suelo haciendo que se abriera un hoyo en el lugar.

\- Damas primero-

\- Gracias- Imma saltó dentro del agujero, luego de unos cinco minutos aproximadamente llegaron a un lugar enorme, como una fábrica.

\- Wow, asombroso- dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa -¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es la fábrica de Norte- le respondió Jack.

\- Emmm… ¿quién es Norte?-

\- Ustedes lo conocen cómo Santa Claus-

\- Yo no conozco a ningún Santa Claus-

_**Creo que ya lo avisé en mi otro cap, pero se los digo igual, me voy de vacaciones a Chile por más de dos semanas, y no voy a poder publicar, así que les dejé este un poco más largo para compensarlo, espero sepan esperar un poco.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

\- Es la fábrica de Norte- le respondió Jack.

\- Emmm… ¿quién es Norte?-

\- Ustedes lo conocen cómo Santa Claus-

\- Yo no conozco a ningún Santa Claus-

De pronto apareció un gran hombre detrás de Jack, tenía una gran barba blanca y unos enormes ojos azules, vestía con un gran abrigo rojo.

Cuando Imma miró hacia arriba vio una mujer colibrí que le estaba dando órdenes a otras 3 mucho más chiquititas que se parecían a ella. Justo al lado del gran hombre había un hombrecito que parecía hecho de… ¿arena dorada?, estaba dormido a unos 5 centímetros de suelo.

\- Definitivamente hoy lo he visto todo- susurró ella viendo todo alrededor con asombro.

De repente todos allí voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo sentir a Imma un poco incómoda.

\- Hola- saludó por tercera vez en 30 minutos-

\- Hola pequeña- la saludó la mujer colibrí (n/a: desde el punto de vista de Imma eso era). -Yo soy Tooth-

\- Yo soy Imma Cooper- dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes, Tooth enseguida comenzó a inspeccionarlos mientras metía sus dedos en la boca de Imma.

\- Valla, tienes dientes muy blancos, son hermosos- la halagó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

\- Gracias, eso creo- dijo ella algo confundida por el cumplido, luego se acercó el hombrecito de arena y le ofreció la mano a modo de saludo, la cual Imma aceptó.

\- Él es Sandman, pero le puedes decir Sandy- le respondió Tooth adivinando los pensamientos de la joven, Sandy le dedicó una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida a Imma e igualmente ella.

\- Y supongo que tú serás Norte- le dijo Imma al gran hombre vestido de rojo.

\- ¿Quién te dijo?- preguntó en un tono algo divertido.

\- Intuición femenina- dijo Imma frunciendo sus hombros y con una sonrisa de lado posada en sus labios.

\- ¿Para qué nos llamaste Norte?- interrumpió Bunny.

\- Hombre de la luna tiene algo que decirnos, pero no sé qué es.

Imma vio asombrada como la luz blanca-plateada de la luna entraba por la ventana del techo y señalaba una gran G en el piso, en el cual se formó la sombra de una mujer.

\- Darkness Black- dijo Tooth cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

\- ¿Quién es Darkness Black?- preguntaron Imma y Jack al mismo tiempo.

\- La hermana de Pitch- añadió Norte.

\- Lo siento pero no estoy entendiendo ni jota- dijo Imma poniendo sus ojos en blanco-

Imma POV:

\- ¿Quién es Darkness Black?- preguntamos yo y ese tal Jack al mismo tiempo.

\- La hermana de Pitch- nos respondió Norte.

\- Lo siento pero no estoy entendiendo ni jota- Era verdad, en mi cabeza se estaban formando demasiadas preguntas y dudas como para poder organizarlas.

De pronto, en el gran mundo que tenían empezó a formarse una densa niebla de la que se escuchó una macabra risa de mujer, apareciendo esa Darkness Black, era una mujer bastante linda, aunque me cueste decirlo, tenía ojos rojos como la sangre, piel gris como ceniza y un vestido negro que se desvanecía llegando a los pies.

\- Valla, valla guardianes, parece que tienen una nueva niña de su lado- me dijo obviamente a mí, juro que me daban ganas de calcinarla allí mismo, pero me contuve, mientras no dijera nada más no sucedería nada de nada, pero supongo que hoy no es mi día -A ver, ¿qué harás tú pequeña? ¿Golpearme? Jajajaja- como no tengo paciencia, según Kya y todo aquel que me conoce, formé una llama de fuego en mi mano y se la arrojé, luego otra y otra, a veces me encantaría poder conectarme con mi lado espiritual y hacer aire control, pero, supongo que necesito más entrenamiento.

Darkness apareció frente a mí y me tomó de la barbilla -No te preocupes, pronto tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para desahogarte- me dijo con evidente burla, cuando estaba a punto de golpearla con una llamarada desapareció tal cual había llegado, me tranquilicé lo suficiente y me di la vuelta solo para ver que los demás me miraban con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunté con indiferencia.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Tooth acercándose lentamente a mí.

\- Oh, eso, es fuego control, ven- les dije formando una llama en mi mano -Y también puedo hacer agua control- dije sacando algo de agua de mi cantimplora, formé un delfín con hielo, lo volví agua y lo regresé a mi cantimplora azul -y tierra control- dije levantando una piedrita sin siquiera tocarla -Aunque aún me falta entrenar para poder hacer aire control, Kya dice que debo conectarme con mi lado espiritual para lograrlo-

\- ¿Pero cómo puedes manejar la tierra, el agua y el fuego?- volvió a preguntarme.

\- Bueno, normalmente, un maestro puede manejar solo uno de los cuatro elementos, pero el Avatar puede manejar los cuatro elementos, y esa soy yo, el Avatar antes que yo se llamaba Korra, era de la tribu agua del sur, en el polo sur, yo soy del reino tierra, por lo que soy una maestra tierra, pero viví 16 años de mi vida aquí, en la tribu agua del norte, entrenando-

\- ¿Estás diciendo que viviste aquí, en el polo norte, 16 años?- preguntó aún más confundido Norte.

Fin POV:

\- Si, entrenando, lo acabo de decir-.

_**¡Gracias Dios por mandar WI-FI!, encontré y bueno, Yupiiii, puedo actualizar ambas historias! Espero lo disfruten y el próximo lo subiré ya desde mi cuartel, jaja.**_

_**¿Reviews? **_


	5. Chapter 5: Una catastrofe amorosa

\- Bueno, normalmente, un maestro puede manejar solo uno de los cuatro elementos, pero el Avatar puede manejar los cuatro elementos, y esa soy yo, el Avatar antes que yo se llamaba Korra, era de la tribu agua del sur, en el polo sur, yo soy del reino tierra, por lo que soy una maestra tierra, pero viví 16 años de mi vida aquí, en la tribu agua del norte, entrenando-

\- ¿Estás diciendo que viviste aquí, en el polo norte, 16 años?- preguntó aún más confundido Norte.

Fin POV:

\- Si, entrenando, lo acabo de decir-. Les dijo Imma.

\- Entonces debes conocerme- le dijo Norte.

\- Bueno, a decir verdad, jamás había escuchado hablar de ninguno de ustedes-

\- ¿Y de cupido?-

\- ¿Cupi quién?-

\- ¿El duende de los tréboles?-

\- ¿Qué es un trébol?-

\- ¿La marmota?-

\- Si, si, no-

\- ¿Hall Kill, el Halloween?-

\- ¿Acaso eso se come?- preguntó Imma aún más confundida que antes.

\- Si no crees en ningún espíritu, ¿Cómo puedes vernos?-

\- Bueno… técnicamente, el Avatar está fusionado con el espíritu de la luz, Raava, por eso puede controlar los cuatro elementos y además al ser parte espíritu los puedo ver, esa es mi explicación, sino, ¿Cuál más?-

\- ¿No dijiste que había avatares anteriores?-

\- Pues sí, los ha habido desde hace más de 10.000 años, de hecho, todos los avatares somos las vidas futuras del primero, Wan, y también puedo hablar con mis vidas pasadas- dijo Imma rascándose la nuca.

-¿Puedes hablar con tu vidas pasadas?-

\- Bueno…, no de hecho, solo con Korra, el Avatar anterior a mí, eh perdido la conexión con los anteriores para siempre-

\- ¿Hay un espíritu de la luz?- le preguntó Tooth.

\- Si, Raava, es el espíritu de la luz y el equilibrio, como también está Vaatu, que es todo lo contrario a Raava, cada 10.000 años ambos se deben enfrentar por el destino del mundo, si Vaatu ganara, el mundo caería en la oscuridad total por 10.000 años, por suerte nunca ha sucedido, Vaatu siempre es destruido y vuelve para lo próxima batalla, es un ciclo sin fin, claro que como Raava siempre estará fusionada con algún humano, ese humano debe enfrentar a Vaatu, ese fue el caso se Korra-

\- Entonces, si tú estás fusionada con el espíritu de la luz, ¿Puedes destruir a Eris?- le preguntó Norte.

\- No lo sé, el deber del Avatar es llevar el equilibrio al mundo, no destruir a cualquiera que se interpone en su camino-

\- ¿Puedes intentarlo?- le preguntó Bunny.

\- Mmmm… quizás lo haga, pero no les daré mi palabra- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Apoyado en la ventana, sin que nadie lo viera, estaba Cupido, preparando una de sus bolas de amor, con una cantidad mínima, para no romper el balance, de lujuria y pasión, estaba a punto de lanzarla a su objetivo, Jack, cuando accidentalmente resbaló, haciendo que la bola golpeara por todas partes, aumentando demasiando los niveles de lujuria en el lado derecho de la bola, hasta que la misma golpeo contra uno de los muros, rompiéndose justo por la mitad, provocando que el lado derecho diera en Jack y el izquierdo en Bunny, haciendo que chispas rosadas aparecieran en sus ojos y dibujaran una enorme y boba sonrisa al ver a Imma.

Cupido solo se golpeó mentalmente por su error garrafal, se mordió el labio inferior y salió volando por la ventana pensando en la excusa que le plantaría al hombre de la luna cuando le preguntara que tal le había ido en la misión que le encomendó.

En cuanto a Jack y a Bunny, no dejaban de observar a Imma como bobos mientras sentían que sus corazones latían más rápido de lo normal.

_**Sé que me tardé muchísimo, pero no me devolvían mi computador, y bueno, espero que esto lo compense.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Beso

_**Hola! Primero, un pequeño aviso, cambiaré el día de actualización a sábado porque la escuela no me permite actualizar un viernes, sólo decía para los que siguen la historia. **_

_**Por cierto, le dedico este cap. a mi primera lectora y una gran amiga, Actriztercaantirosita, espero que lo disfrutes Lupe.**_

Apoyado en la ventana, sin que nadie lo viera, estaba Cupido, preparando una de sus bolas de amor, con una cantidad mínima, para no romper el balance, de lujuria y pasión, estaba a punto de lanzarla a su objetivo, Jack, cuando accidentalmente resbaló, haciendo que la bola golpeara por todas partes, aumentando demasiando los niveles de lujuria en el lado derecho de la bola, hasta que la misma golpeo contra uno de los muros, rompiéndose justo por la mitad, provocando que el lado derecho diera en Jack y el izquierdo en Bunny, haciendo que chispas rosadas aparecieran en sus ojos y dibujaran una enorme y boba sonrisa al ver a Imma.

Cupido solo se golpeó mentalmente por su error garrafal, se mordió el labio inferior y salió volando por la ventana pensando en la excusa que le plantaría al hombre de la luna cuando le preguntara que tal le había ido en la misión que le encomendó.

En cuanto a Jack y a Bunny, no dejaban de observar a Imma como bobos mientras sentían que sus corazones latían más rápido de lo normal.

En ese momento la chica recordó a Sansa, así que pidió por favor a Norte que le diera una de esas esferas de las que le había hablado Jack, para ir con ella, además de eso, Norte le ofreció quedarse a dormir allí, lo cual Imma aceptó, pero solo por esa noche.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de estar luchando para que la perra - oso polar entrara al portal, finalmente lo logró diciéndole que del otro lado había comida para toda una semana.

Imma sonrió orgullosa de su logro y entró ella también, al pasar el portal y llegar al taller de Norte vio que Sansa había saltado sobre Bunny y le estaba lamiendo continuamente el rostro.

\- Sansa, esa no es tu comida, ven aquí- dijo la joven mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reírse, cosa que lo único que hizo fue que Jack la deseara aún más, si eso era posible, claro.

\- Ven Sansa- le dijo Imma tirándola de la rienda, y acompañando a Norte a los establos, donde dormiría la perra - osa polar esa noche.

Tooth y Sandy se fueron, tenían pendientes, conejo se fue a la madriguera y en el taller solo quedaron Imma, Jack y Norte.

Cuando Imma estaba a punto de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, alguien la sujetó de las muñecas y la arrinconó contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Jack? ¡Suéltame!- le dijo Imma al peliblanco que la mantenía aprisionada contra la pared.

Él sólo se acercó más y le robó un beso, gosh se sentía bien, sus labios -los de Imma- sabían a canela, era deliciosa, Imma estaba en shock, sintió su cara arder y supuso que estaba más roja que un tomate, una manzana y una cereza maduras juntas, aunque debía admitir que no se sentía para nada mal, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior pidiendo entrada a su boca, la chica denegó aun tratando de resistirse a esos labios mentolados que la besaban bruscamente, Jack sintió que nunca había probado algo más dulce y adictivo que los labios de aquella bella joven, se sentía enloquecer, mordió un poco más fuerte logrando que ella gimiera, provocando que se excitara aún más, el aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su boca, disfrutando de su agradable calor, poco a poco ella se rindió y correspondió a aquel forzado y apasionado beso, sintió como si mil mariposas aletearan en su estómago, cuando él al fin dejó de besarla, levantó una mano con lentitud y la acercó a la mejilla de Jack, para luego alejarla y…

**¡PAF!**

\- ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!- ella trató de zafarse de su agarre e irse a su habitación con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, pero él no aflojaba y cuando estaba a punto de volver a besarla, Norte se acercaba a paso veloz.

\- ¡Imma, Jack! ¡Eris volvió a atacar!- en ese momento, Jack hizo uso de la poca razón que le quedaba para alejarse de la joven y recriminarse mentalmente por la zonzada que acababa de hacer.

Imma seguía anonada, pero alejó toda clase de pensamientos sacudiendo su cabeza para escuchar a Norte.

Los tres se dirigieron al salón del globo de la fe, solo para ver todos los juguetes destrozados y algo de arena negra por aquí y allá.

\- Esto es malo, muy malo, todos los juguetes han sido destruidos, medio año de trabajo desperdiciado- dijo Norte tomando una muñequita entre sus manos.

\- El peor error que alguien pueda cometer…- dijo Imma ganándose la atención de ambos guardianes -…Es dejar un rastro que se pueda encontrar, y Sansa puede ocuparse de ello, su olfato es muy sensible-

\- Imma, Eris se oculta en las sombras, sería imposible buscarla ahora.

\- Entonces lo haremos mañana, a primera hora saldremos- dijo ella subiendo las escaleras.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con todos los seguros que tenía para evitar inconvenientes mientras tomaba una ducha.

Puso música a todo volumen y entró al baño, se desnudó y dejó que las frías gotas mojaran su cuerpo a la vez que tarareaba las canciones que oía para tratar de borrar de su mente el incidente con Jack, aún no podía creer que un chico que acababa de conocer se le aventara así.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los guardianes habían acudido cuando vieron la aurora en el cielo, Norte les contó lo sucedido, y luego se apartó con Bunny y Sandy para contarles lo sucedido con Jack e Imma, después de todo, si Tooth se enteraba mataría a la pobre Imma, después de todo, ella sentía algo por el joven guardián.

Bunny cuando lo oyó subió a la habitación de Imma y tocó.

\- Imma, ¿Estás ahí?- la joven adentro salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, para cambiarse la ropa por algo de lo que había traído en las bolsas de Sansa, con la música a todo volumen, así que no escuchó.

Cuando conejo iba a volver a tocar, oyó que Imma gritó fuera, así que cabizbajo se fue, sin saber que en realidad Imma estaba cantando una canción.

Cambió su ropa usual por algo más, pensó que si salía con Sansa la podrían ver, y bueno, nada bueno pasaría de suceder, se puso unos jeans ajustados negros, una blusa turquesa al cuerpo con los hombros descubiertos, botitas felpudas marrones y se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando su fleco fuera, se miró frente al espejo y bajó las escaleras, se escabulló hasta los establos y tomó a su mejor amiga, estaba decidida a encontrar a Eris.

\- ¿Tratando de escapar?- a Imma se le heló la sangre al escuchar esa voz, la conocía bastante bien, se dio media vuelta, solo para ver que el espíritu de invierno la miraba fijamente con esos ojos azules que le hacían perder la calma -aunque más que la calma, la cordura-

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras se daba media vuelta para ajustarle la montura a Sansa y tratar de controlar su sonrojo.

\- Tranquila, solo estaba dando una vuelta y _casualmente_ pasé por aquí.

\- Sí, claro, y yo nací ayer- le respondió con sarcasmo volviéndolo a mirar -Sé breve, no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo-

\- Sólo, creo que debería disculparme por lo de hace rato.

\- ¿Eso era todo?-

\- Y además, ¿Piensas irte?- preguntó con cierta tristeza.

\- No irme, bueno, esa es mi segunda opción, sólo iré a buscar a Eris-

\- ¿Tú sola? ¿Qué sucede si te atrapa?-

\- Soy el Avatar Frost, sé defenderme sola- contestó montando a Sansa dispuesta a irse de allí y dar por terminada la charla.

\- Te acompañaré- dijo caminando detrás de ella.

Imma dio un suspiro resignado sabiendo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión -Bien, pero no interfieras.

Salió evitando la vigilancia y ya fuera, Sansa comenzó a seguir el rastro lejos del taller.

_**Espero les guste, este es un poco más largo, por cierto les haré una pregunta.**_

_**¿Quieren lemon?**_

_**Si dicen que sí, me darán tiempo a escribirlo, si dicen que no, bueno, no lo haré, respóndanme mediante reviews.**_

_**Ya saben, si les gustó review, si los dejó con ganas de más favs y si les pareció poca cosa un follow no estaría mal.**_

_**Princesa luna. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Segundo encuentro

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ROTG no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.**_

\- Tranquila, solo estaba dando una vuelta y _casualmente_ pasé por aquí.

\- Sí, claro, y yo nací ayer- le respondió con sarcasmo volviéndolo a mirar -Sé breve, no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo-

\- Sólo, creo que debería disculparme por lo de hace rato.

\- ¿Eso era todo?-

\- Y además, ¿Piensas irte?- preguntó con cierta tristeza.

\- No irme, bueno, esa es mi segunda opción, sólo iré a buscar a Eris-

\- ¿Tú sola? ¿Qué sucede si te atrapa?-

\- Soy el Avatar Frost, sé defenderme sola- contestó montando a Sansa dispuesta a irse de allí y dar por terminada la charla.

\- Te acompañaré- dijo caminando detrás de ella.

Imma dio un suspiro resignado sabiendo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión -Bien, pero no interfieras.

Salió evitando la vigilancia y ya fuera, Sansa comenzó a seguir el rastro lejos del taller.

Llegaron a un bosque cercano, un lugar lúgubre, y, a la vista de todos, sin vida.

Imma prendió una llama de fuego en su mano para alumbrar el lugar -Sansa, busca- le ordenó bajándose de la perra - oso polar, ella siguió a su amiga con Jack detrás por todo el bosque, cada tanto sentía que el tocaba su mano amagando a tomarla, pero ella la retiraba, ya se sentía incomoda con él ahí, y ni hablar de que sentía que cada dos minutos Jack lanzaba una mirada a su trasero, incomodándola aún más.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡Sansa!- se quejó sobándose la cabeza al chocarse con Sansa, quien había frenado de repente- ¿Qué sucede?-

Sansa comenzó a cavar enérgicamente para atravesar las ramas, tierra y raíces que ahí habían, Imma iba a seguirla, pero a medida que la perra - oso polar avanzaba, el paso se iba cerrando, así que Imma y Jack quedaron allí solos.

\- Bien, supongo que nos quedaremos aquí solos un rato- dijo la chica en medio de un suspiro, que para su desgracia o bendición, depende de cómo se mire, fue algo demasiado tentador de ver para el peliblanco, es decir, ¡por favor! Tenía que contenerse constantemente para no hacer una locura y ella viene y suspira, ¡abriendo esa pequeña y deliciosa boca para exhalar aire! Ni hablar, no podía resistir eso, encima luego de oír algo como "Bien, supongo que nos quedamos aquí solos un rato"

Jack la acorraló contra el árbol más cercano, Imma sabía lo que se venía, pero esta vez no opondría resistencia había llegado a la conclusión de que le gustó que Jack le robara su primer beso, le gustó como la besó, le gustó lo brusco que fue, debía admitirlo se sintió bien.

Él la besó bruscamente, no lo había hecho así la primera vez porque el beso fuera forzado, simplemente le gustaba ser rudo, ella correspondió, Jack mordió con fuerza su labio inferior haciendo que gimiera ¡Dios cómo amaba hacerla gemir! Amaba oír esos quejidos, pero quería oírlos más altos, quería oírla gemir su nombre y como que se llamaba Jack Frost que lo lograría, aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de Imma, pero la joven ni corta ni perezosa, estiró la suya y comenzó una batalla campal entre lenguas que ninguno de los dos tenía planeado perder, la canela y la menta parecían llevarse muy bien, normalmente no es un sabor que busque ser combinado pero era la perfecta receta para acabar con la poca cordura que le restaba a cierto espíritu del invierno. Lo único que se escuchaba en todo el bosque, probablemente era el chapoteo que provocaban sus labios y lenguas al chocarse junto con alguno que otro jadeo que trataba de parecerse al nombre del otro.

\- Mmm… Jack - era un jadeo… pero igual contaba ¿cierto? Da igual, luego la haría gemir enserio su nombre y eso sí que sería bueno.

Él deslizó su mano por debajo de la blusa de ella sintiendo esa piel suave y aterciopelada que lo hacía querer arrancarle la blusa, es más, comenzaba a considerarlo entre sus opciones, con la otra mano la tomó de su muslo derecho mientras lo acariciaba y se iba acercando más hasta llegar a su trasero, Imma se inquietó al sentir que acariciaba su estómago e iba subiendo hasta su pecho, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, ¿Hasta dónde quería llegar ese pervertido de Frost? No negaba que se sentía muy bien pero dudaba estar lista para algo más, abandonó sus labios que para el caso había quedado rojos e hinchados -cabe decir que estaba orgulloso de su obra- para comenzar a recorrer el cuello de la joven Avatar dejando un rastro de saliva, ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás sin saber muy bien si era para facilitarle la tarea o por instinto, por el momento solo sabía que quería que continuará. Pero para su desgracia, una voz sonó tras sus espaldas, sobresaltándolos, sintiendo la propia adrenalina de ser cachado mientras estas en una situación tan comprometedora, y claro, la rabia de ser interrumpidos, encima por una indeseable.

\- Valla, valla, que tiernos, el Avatar Imma Cooper y Jack Frost, ¿No son adorables?- dijo Eris apareciendo de la nada.

Ellos se voltearon y Jack se puso frente a Imma protectoramente, mientras ella bajaba la cabeza tan roja, que se podría jurar era un tomate viviente.

\- Que lindo, pero ahora Avatar, no tienes a tu perra - osa polar para que te proteja, tus poderes serán míos- dijo sacando su manzana dorada y acercándola al par.

\- No te acercarás a ella- dijo Jack empuñando su cayado dispuesto a protegerla

\- Jack, déjame, sé defenderme sola, además, te estás poniendo en un riego innecesario- le dijo Imma al oído a Jack, quién aferró el cayado para tratar de controlarse al oír la voz de la joven hablando a su oído, esa voz que parecía miel, se estaba esforzando demasiado por no tomarla, huir de allí y hacerla suya.

\- Imma, Eris es peligrosa-

\- Hazle caso Avatar, no sabes de lo que soy capaz-

\- Pff… eh comido panes más grandes que tú- dijo la joven saliendo de atrás de Jack para enfrentarla.

\- Atrévete- la desafió Eris mostrándole su manzana.

Imma sonrió con confianza, esa tipa ¿Ris? ¿Eris? Argh cómo sea, sabría lo que es meterse con la furia de los elementos, porque nadie, nadie, NADIE amenaza a Imma Cooper con quitarle sus poderes ni mucho menos la subestima y vive para contarlo.

Imma invocó una descarga eléctrica que golpeó a ese mal intento de diosa, la muy maldita rio como lunática y susurró alguna porquería en griego, posteriormente las raíces de esos pútridos árboles la sujetaron, Jack los congeló para zafarse, pero a esa lunática la rodeó un aura dorada, pequeños fuegos del mismo tono aparecieron a su alrededor y comenzaron de dos en dos a dirigirse hacia el avatar y al espíritu del invierno, Imma sonrió, aún quedaban restos del hielo de Jack, en menos de un segundo lo derritió y lo puso de barrera, los fuegos impactaron contra la misma, instantáneamente se apagó su celestial brillo, la joven avatar le dedicó a la diosa de la desgracia y el caos una sonrisa ladina, pero esta otra haciendo uso de su astucia.

La diosa gritó, -¡Algos! ¡Lete! ¡Hijos míos venid y salvad a vuestra madre! - Una hermosa mujer de cabello marrón oscuro hermosa figura pero algo plana, vestida por una hermosa túnica de color celeste llevaba en sus manos un gran jarrón, al lado de una joven rubia que lloraba.

El llanto de Algos se hizo más fuerte hasta el punto de desgarrar los oídos, el avatar y el espíritu del invierno se arrodillaron intentando tapar sus oídos, simultáneamente Lete destapó el jarrón, el agua brotó de su interior y comenzó a dirigirse a ellos, con voz débil Lete pronunció "olvidareis a qué vinieron y que se han conocido, quiénes son como castigo por atacar a una olímpica" el agua casi llegaba a ellos, si tragaban aunque fuera una gota se olvidarían de todo.

La luna brilló intensamente, como diciéndoles que continuaran con la pelea, Imma fue la primera en reaccionar, notó que era una noche de luna llena, pensó en lo único que tal vez podría salvarlos de olvidarse hasta de su nombre, con dificultad se paró y utilizó su poder como maestra agua para detener el flujo del agua del olvido de Lete, seguidamente, apuntó con sus manos a las tres mujeres que al instante quedaron paralizadas, sin poder moverse, Imma levantó la mano, las tres comenzaron a levitar, pero ahora se retorcían, se tomaban el cuello como si el aire se les escapara, Algos fue quien parecía sufrir más, sus gritos desgarradores inundaban aquel pútrido bosque. Eris se las ingenió para decir algo, ni siquiera Imma pudo oírlo, pero a los dos segundos ya no estaban allí.

Se escuchó en el bosque como un eco, la deformada voz de Eris gritando que se vengaría.

\- Qué se vengue todo lo que quiera, seguro que yo la podré detener con ayuda de… ¡Sansa!- exclamó a mitad de la frase viendo cómo la perra - oso polar asomaba de entre la espesura del bosque.

\- Eres una tonta, me estabas preocupando- dijo abrazándola.

\- Hmm… "Gracias Jack por haberme salvado"- le dijo Jack irónicamente.

\- Jeje, gracias Jack- le dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla, esto tendría que ser el colmo, él batallando por no quitarle la ropa, hacerla suya y de nadie más y ella le daba un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, quizá demasiado para cierto espíritu, pero aun así se contuvo, luego se encargaría de demostrarle a Imma lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba.

Estaba amaneciendo, Imma bostezo cansada y regresaron al taller, dejaron a Sansa en los establos y luego ambos jóvenes fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin que antes Jack le robara otro beso al Avatar, debía aceptarlo, le encantaba que la besara así, que le robara besos, que fuera tan brusco.

Entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentada mientras suspiraba pensando en el peliblanco.

Se paró tambaleando y se desvistió quedando solo en bragas y sostén, así se tapó y durmió, debía admitirlo, se había enamorado ciegamente del peliblanco.


	8. Chapter 8: Lemmon!

\- Jeje, gracias Jack- le dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla, esto tendría que ser el colmo, él batallando por no quitarle la ropa, hacerla suya y de nadie más y ella le daba un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, quizá demasiado para cierto espíritu, pero aun así se contuvo, luego se encargaría de demostrarle a Imma lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba.

Estaba amaneciendo, Imma bostezo cansada y regresaron al taller, dejaron a Sansa en los establos y luego ambos jóvenes fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin que antes Jack le robara otro beso al Avatar, debía aceptarlo, le encantaba que la besara así, que le robara besos, que fuera tan brusco.

Entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentada mientras suspiraba pensando en el peliblanco.

Se paró tambaleando y se desvistió quedando solo en bragas y sostén, así se tapó y durmió, debía admitirlo, se había enamorado ciegamente del peliblanco.

Los parpados de Imma se tornaron color naranja con los rayos del medio día, con pereza abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama estirándose.

Sintió que tocaban la puerta así que se levantó para abrirla.

Del otro lado el peliblanco estaba listo para confesarle su amor, estaba decidido.

Imma abrió la puerta somnolienta, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que la abrió del todo y dejó descubierto su cuerpo.

Jack abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Imma en una ropa interior demasiado provocativa, ¡Diablos que estaba buena!, sintió que su corazón latía a mil por minuto, su sostén semi-transparente con bordes de puntilla blanco sin breteles dejaba ver el comienzo de sus senos y las bragas únicamente de puntillas tampoco dejaban demasiado a la imaginación, la recorrió con la mirada queriéndosela comer entera, su diminuta cintura, su abdomen plano y sus magníficas piernas blancas y tonificadas, ¡Por dios! Trataba de controlarse para no cometer una locura y ella se mostraba en ropa interior medio dormida mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano.

\- ¿Qué sucede Jack?- le preguntó con un bostezo, sus labios seguían rojos y levemente hinchados debido al beso que le había dado hace unas horas, Jack se relamió los labios y atrapó los de Imma en un apasionado beso mientras volvían a entrar en la habitación cerrando las puertas tras de sí, el salvaje beso logró despertar a Imma a la vez que la sorprendió, la canela y la menta volviéndose a mezclar, volviendo loco por tercera vez al peliblanco y quitándole parte de la cordura al Avatar.

Jack la tumbó sobre la cama y se acostó sobre ella, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y ella gimió fuertemente sin poder reprimirlo, excitando más al espíritu del invierno, él introdujo su lengua en la boca de la joven, pero esta vez hasta la garganta, sacando otro gemido por parte de Imma, mucho más largo y hasta quizá más ronco que los anteriores a causa del deseo provocado, no dándole oportunidad de regresarle el beso.

Comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, subiendo por sus caderas, luego su cintura llegando a sus pechos, quien diría que Jack Frost podía llegar a ser tan pervertido, aunque no lo negaba, le encantaba, le encantaban sus caricias, le encantaba sentir sus manos recorrer cada centímetro de su suave piel.

Fue directo al broche del sujetador, prácticamente arrancándolo, dejando sus perfectos pechos al descubierto, parecían de la más fina porcelana.

Los ojos de Jack se oscurecieron de lujuria, mientras que Imma bajaba los suyos avergonzada, digo, nunca nadie la había visto desnuda, excepto sus padres de bebé.

\- No sabía que te veías más hermosa sin ropa- le dijo, logrando su objetivo de poner aún más nerviosa a Imma, aunque de cierto modo se la imaginaba así de bella, o más.

Él capturó uno de sus pezones con la boca mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo mientras que tomó el otro pecho con la mano.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Jack!- gimió Imma arqueando la espalda debido al placer que eso le provocaba, en ese momento Imma pudo ver que el muy descarado aún estaba vestido.

Ella de un movimiento quedó sobre él y de un jalón le quitó la sudadera arrojándola a alguna parte de la habitación, más específicamente al sofá frente a la ventana.

Jack sonrió macabramente y con una sola mano, inmovilizó las manos de Imma.

\- Qué mala eres Imma, pero me temo que aún no puedes moverte- se dio vuelta quedando una vez más sobre ella, retomó su tarea anterior, solo que esta vez para darle mayor escarmiento a la chica, mordió el pezón que tenía entre sus labios con más fuerza de la debida, causando que este sangrara levemente y que Imma gritara en un extraña mezcla de dolor y placer, pidiendo entre gemidos que parara. Por un pequeño momento se preocupó de si le dolía, pero el agradable sabor de la cálida sangre de la joven Avatar nubló su conciencia, comenzó a succionar con fuerza tratando de absorber las pocas gotas que le quedaban a la herida, sintiéndose complacido con Imma, quien se retorcía de placer bajo de sí, cambió a su otro pecho y repitió el mismo proceso al tiempo que estrujaba el pecho que acababa de atender.

Ella logró zafar una de sus manos del agarre de Jack, comenzó a pasarla suave y lentamente por el abdomen del él, haciendo que soltara un leve gruñido, era increíble, lograba excitarlo con solo un roce, una caricia.

Esta vez él se dejó acariciar, la suave caricia se repitió un par de veces más, hasta que Imma tomó un poco más de confianza y con los dedos comenzó a delinear los músculos del espíritu. Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentada a horcajadas de Jack -él también estaba sentado- lamiendo uno de los pezones del dueño del invierno, deleitándose fugazmente con los gruñidos y jadeos roncos que su acompañante le dirigía.

Él la tomó de los muslos causando que sus sexos se rozaran y ella gimiera y se humedeciera más su intimidad.

Jack volvió a atacar los labios de la pobre Imma, quién casi no tuvo tiempo de responder ante el repentino acto, aunque cuándo lo hizo, lo hizo con la misma voracidad y ansia de más, él volvió a posicionarse sobre ella.

Ya estaba llegando a su límite, el miembro le palpitaba dolorosamente, no podría esperar mucho más.

Sostuvo con una de sus manos las dos de Imma y con la otra se desabrochó el pantalón, sacando su miembro palpitante, le congeló y arrancó bruscamente las bragas a la joven, pasó su legua por el oído de la chica susurrando un -Ya es hora, te dolerá pero luego rogarás por más - el espíritu invernal no pudo contenerse más, la penetró, de una sola estocada limpia acabó con su pureza, tres factores hicieron que la mente del peliblanco se fuera al infinito y más allá:

1º La estrechez de Imma.

2º Lo húmeda que estaba.

3º Era virgen, se sentía realmente orgulloso de ser el primero y el único en su vida.

Mientras, por otro lado, Imma gritó de dolor, él no le había dado tiempo ni de acostumbrarse y ya estaba moviéndose a lo bestia, y dolía, odiaba admitirlo pero le dolía a horrores. Esperaba/rogaba que el dolor se detuviera, y pareciera que Dios/Zeus/Júpiter/Buda o cualquiera de los dioses a los que les había rezado le había dado su merecida pausa, o mejor dicho había hecho que el dolor cediera, así que pronto enterró las uñas en la espalda de él y comenzó a mover sus caderas tratando de seguirle el ritmo.

Cómo no lograba hacerlo, él la tomó de las caderas y la ayudó a seguirlo, pronto sintió como Imma se estrechaba aún más, no, aún no, no quería parar.

Pronto el cuerpo de Imma se tensó, había llegado al orgasmo, arrastrándolo a él también, pero esto no terminaría ahí, no señor.

Él se sentó y la sentó de espaldas encima volviéndola a penetrar, esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que ella gritara, llevándola a su clímax por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos.

Cuando al fin la dejó, ella calló agotada mientras cerraba sus ojos, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo, él sonrió y se acostó a su lado mientras la abrazaba y ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.


	9. Chapter 9: Descubiertos

Cómo no lograba hacerlo, él la tomó de las caderas y la ayudó a seguirlo, pronto sintió como Imma se estrechaba aún más, no, aún no, no quería parar.

Pronto el cuerpo de Imma se tensó, había llegado al orgasmo, arrastrándolo a él también, pero esto no terminaría ahí, no señor.

Él se sentó y la sentó de espaldas encima volviéndola a penetrar, esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que ella gritara, llevándola a su clímax por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos.

Cuando al fin la dejó, ella calló agotada mientras cerraba sus ojos, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo, él sonrió y se acostó a su lado mientras la abrazaba y ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Al otro día despertó gracias a un beso en su mejilla, abrió sus azules ojos topándose con los del espíritu del invierno, ella lo besó mientras él la tomó de la nuca para profundizarlo, causando que Imma sonriera en medio de beso.

Canela y menta, eran una combinación tan deliciosa. Hasta ese preciso momento Imma no se dio cuenta de que Jack seguía dentro de ella, estaba tan absorta en el beso, pero cierto peli plata comenzó a embestirla y pronto el beso se vio interrumpido por los gemidos de la joven avatar. Se sentía en el cielo y Glob santo bien podría estar muerta si este era el paraíso. Su mente racional estaba perdida en algún rincón muy bien escondido del universo.

Por el momento tan solo existían ella y Jack, enloquecidos, perdidos, enfundados en ese baile primitivo tan placentero y delicioso, que hacía que su mundo se opacara, su vista estaba nublada pero no importaba. El único sentido que necesitaba era el del tacto, lo único que necesitaba era sentirlo a él. Si el mundo explotaba en ese preciso momento era más que seguro que no lo notaría, pero si él se detuviera se sentiría tan desorientada y abandonada que sería peor que el mismísimo fin del mundo. Y claro que como que se llamaba Imma Cooper que usaría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerlo continuar.

\- Imma, ¿quién es tu dueño? - preguntó el espíritu del invierno con la voz ronca, presumiéndole que el sí podía expresar una idea coherente aún en su estado de excitación, el cual era igual –o peor– que el de Imma.

\- Ahh ¡Tú!- y se corrió, no pudo resistirlo sonaba tan delirantemente bien escucharla gritar que era su dueño que simplemente se corrió dentro de ella, arrastrándola también.

Imma respiraba entrecortadamente, provocando que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente, Jack seguía con la mirada el movimiento y antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, tocaron la puerta.

\- Imma, ¿Estás ahí?- era Tooth, si ella sabía lo que habían hecho, probablemente se la comiera viva.

Imma casi no podía hablar debido a la reciente acción, aunque pudo sacar algunas pocas palabras coherentes.

\- S-sí, y-ya bajo Tooth, dame u-un minuto- dijo agitadamente.

\- Muy bien- le contestó Tooth, luego Imma oyó el aleteo significando que se fue, se sentó en la cama, Jack seguía arriba.

\- Jack, debemos ir, deben ser como las 5- dijo ella calculando mentalmente el tiempo que llevaban allí.

\- Muy bien, pero esto no termina aquí- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras le robaba un beso, Imma aceptó no muy convencida, tomó una de las sabanas que estaba en el piso y se enrolló en ella para irse directo al baño, tomó algo de ropa junto con bragas y sostén negro.

Se tardó unos 20 minutos, pero finalmente salió con una blusa ombliguera azul manga larga que dejaba los hombros descubiertos junto con un poco del pecho (Si se preguntan algo así ( pero dado vuelta), un jean desgastado y sus botas marrones, enserio debía lavar su ropa usual.

Salió con una toalla en la cabeza secándose el cabello, se acercó al tocador, tomó el cepillo y se peinó con una media cola.

Se dio vuelta para tomar su cinturón negro de las bolsas de Sansa.

\- Oye, ¿No has visto un cinturón negro por aquí?- le preguntó al joven guardián, quien aún no tenía su sudadera.

\- ¿Hablas de este?- le preguntó sacudiéndolo frente a su rostro.

\- Sip, ¿Me lo das?-

\- Búscalo- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

\- Jack no juegues, ¡Dámelo!- le dijo mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, finalmente, ambos cayeron sobre la cama, ella tomó su cinto y él a Imma de la cintura, para posteriormente plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios, el cual Imma correspondió igualmente.

Se levantó, se puso el cinturón y ambos salieron de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?- preguntó Imma al ver casi medio taller destrozado, además del techo con muchísimos hoyos.

\- Parece que Darkness estuvo aquí- dijo Tooth.

\- Espera, wow, wow, wow, alto, ¿Qué no era Eris?- preguntó señalando con su mano derecha a la izquierda y con la izquierda a la derecha confundida.

\- Eris y Darkness son la misma persona Imma-

\- Oh, ¿Por qué no empezaron por ahí?- dijo sarcástica.

\- Navidad está cerca, y miren este desastre, no podré terminar de reparar todo a tiempo- se dijo Norte, mientras Bunny apoyaba una mano en su hombro y los demás bajaban la cabeza apenados, Imma se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, luego aplaudió un par de veces para llamar la atención del resto.

\- Vamos señores, no pongan esas caras largas, entre todos podemos dejar esto como nuevo- dijo poniendo las manos en su cadera.

\- ¿Pero cómo? Los yetis están lastimados y se nos dificultará arreglar el techo-

\- No se preocupen por eso, yo me encargo- dijo muy segura Imma.

\- Con ese optimismo, como decir que no, ¡Andando!- exclamó Norte.

\- Así se habla- Dijo Imma.

Cada cual se fue por su lado, Bunny y Norte a acomodar las cosas, Tooth y Sandy fueron a ayudar a los yetis y Jack e Imma se quedaron para reparar el techo.

Imma con ayuda de su tierra control levantó los escombros del suelo y los volvió a poner en su lugar, luego Jack congeló un poco las grietas y ella las emparejó.

\- Perfecto- dijo la joven sacudiendo las manos -Vamos con la próxima-

Y continuaron así hasta reparar todo el techo.

\- Ja, yo sí que soy buena- se dijo a si misma cruzada de brazos.

\- Más que buena- le dijo Jack acercándose y tomándola de la cintura.

\- Oye, no precisas recalcar lo obvio Jack-

\- No me refería en ese sentido- le respondió besándola, beso que Imma respondió igualmente.

Justo en ese momento, Tooth se acercaba allí para ver cómo iban con el techo, cuando los encontró besándose.

Se escondió tras un pilar y observó esta vez prestando atención, asegurándose de no haber visto mal.

Aunque no era la única, desde unos metros más a la derecha, conejo observaba todo con los ojos abiertos, y a la vez entristecido.

_**¡Siento con toda mi alma la demora! **_

_**Pero tenía un grave problema de falta de inspiración, por cierto, estuve releyendo todo el fic y me di cuenta de que había puesto primero Darkness y después Eris, aunque para remediarlo, piensen que es la misma persona, pero con distinto nombre **_


	10. Chapter 10: Mal entendido

_**Respondo Reviews:**_

_**Actriztercaantirosita: Por supuesto que mereces mucho crédito, y a mí me gusta también que me ayudes y ayudarte, Awww… que tiernosa, yo también. T.K.M.**_

\- Más que buena- le dijo Jack acercándose y tomándola de la cintura.

\- Oye, no precisas recalcar lo obvio Jack-

\- No me refería en ese sentido- le respondió besándola, beso que Imma respondió igualmente.

Justo en ese momento, Tooth se acercaba allí para ver cómo iban con el techo, cuando los encontró besándose.

Se escondió tras un pilar y observó esta vez prestando atención, asegurándose de no haber visto mal.

Aunque no era la única, desde unos metros más a la derecha, conejo observaba todo con los ojos abiertos, y a la vez entristecido.

Así que decidió irse para seguir con su trabajo, no como Tooth, que se quedó allí a ver que sucedía, aunque no sabía que eso la haría sufrir aún más.

El beso se intensificó y Jack pasó las manos por la espalda de Imma de arriba abajo, luego metió las manos debajo de su blusa para poder sentirla mejor, ella puso las manos en su pecho, por debajo de la sudadera.

Tooth sintió cómo una lágrima traicionera bajó por su mejilla y más luchaban por salir de sus ojos violáceos, así que se retiró de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Valla, que interesante…- dijo Eris desde una de las ventanas observando todo -Parece que el colibrí gigante está enamorada de Frost, y este sale con el Avatar, que lindo, y, útil- dijo sonriendo macabramente mientras se transformaba en un cuervo de ojos rojos y se iba volando de allí.

\- Imma, ¿Crees que tengamos que decirles a los Guardianes de esto?- le preguntó Jack cuando al fin la soltó mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

\- No lo sé Jack, aunque si quieres que Tooth me coma viva y que Bunny te mate a ti, de nuevo, podríamos decirles- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Jaja, en ese caso, quizá esperar un poco sería correcto, ¿No?-

\- Espera, Jack Frost diciéndole a alguien que esperar sería lo correcto, me encantaría haberlo grabado-

Mientras tanto, en otra sala apartada del resto, estaba Tooth soltando unas cuantas lágrimas

¡Esos malditos! ¡Cómo se atrevían a besarse! ¡Jack era suyo! ¡No pensaba compartirlo con nadie más! ¡Y esa niña idiota se había metido con el hada equivocada, haría como si nada y seduciría a Jack! Alguna vez fue una modelo, todavía le quedaban algunos trucos y esa estúpida de Imma saldría con el corazón roto, Jack obviamente la elegiría a ella.

Jack e Imma, siguieron en lo suyo por un rato, y ahí estaban cuando Tooth, muy serena entró llamando a conejo, se separaron sonrojados y por suerte a tiempo para que no los descubrieran, pero Tooth comenzó a actuar raro, se acercó a Jack y comenzó a acariciar sus hombros lentamente, logrando que él la mirara con una sonrisa e Imma apretaba los puños haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

En eso, por accidente, los duendes causaron un apagón dejando todo a oscuras, Jack abrazó a Tooth pensando que era Imma, a lo que el hada no se opuso, es más, lo correspondió.

Imma prendió una llama en su mano para lograr ver algo, entonces los descubrió, Tooth sonriendo en el pecho del espíritu del invierno y este no era el problema, el problema era que él la tenía abrazada por la cintura y apoyaba la barbilla en su cabeza.

Imma contuvo las lágrimas respiró profundo ganándose la atención de ambos, una sonrisa arrogante por parte de Tooth y una expresión de disculpa por parte de Jack.

Salió corriendo de allí rumbo a los establos, donde montó a Sansa y se fue de allí lo más rápido que la perra - osa polar podía.

Jack tomó su cayado y salió de allí mientras perseguía a Imma.

Tooth lo miró enojada sin saber que Eris la observaba.

\- Valla Tooth, parece que el chico te dejó por una simple humana- le dijo acercándose.

\- Vete Darkness, esto no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo volteándose con coraje.

\- Tranquila hada, solo vengo a proponerte un trato, tú me darás parte de tus poderes y yo te ayudaré a deshacerte del Avatar, ¿qué te parece?- le preguntó extendiendo una mano.

Tooth lo pensó un poco y luego la estrechó, sin saber que en realidad se había condenado a sí misma.

Jack siguió a Imma por todo el polo, pero ella y la perra - oso polar ya le llevaban unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, pero llegó a distinguir cuando Sansa se escabulló en una cueva, así que la siguió, ya dentro pudo escuchar gemidos y un casi inaudible llanto, siguió caminando por la cueva y pudo ver a Sansa, quien le gruño, detrás de esta estaba Imma hecha una bolita mientras lloraba.

\- Imma…- le dijo acercándose con cautela para que la perra - oso polar no lo atacara.

\- Vete Frost, déjame sola- le dijo con la voz quebrada y a la vez temblando de frio.

\- Imma, hace mucho frio, te vas a congelar-

\- Si no estuvieras aquí haría menos frio- le respondió podría decirse que escupiendo las palabras.

\- Solo fue un mal entendido, yo te amo a ti- le dijo tratando de sonar lo más sincero que pudo.

\- Si me amas y no estabas jugando conmigo demuéstralo, solo entonces te creeré- dijo firmemente mientras le daba la espalda, mala idea, depende de qué punto de vista lo vean.

Él aprovechó para tomarla por detrás, rodear sus caderas fuertemente y hacer un recorrido de besos desde su oído hasta sus labios.

Imma se sobresaltó cuando sintió los fríos labios del espíritu en su piel, pero no se movió ni tampoco le correspondió, quería ver que tan lejos era capaz de llegar para demostrarle su amor con Sansa allí.

Con lo que no contaba era que Sansa se iría detrás de un pequeño hurón que vio en la entrada de la cueva, dándole cancha libre al albino.

Este la dio vuelta enfrentándola mientras la besaba aún más fuerte.

Esto se pondría interesante.


	11. Chapter 11: Morir y Renacer

Él aprovechó para tomarla por detrás, rodear sus caderas fuertemente y hacer un recorrido de besos desde su oído hasta sus labios.

Imma se sobresaltó cuando sintió los fríos labios del espíritu en su piel, pero no se movió ni tampoco le correspondió, quería ver qué tan lejos era capaz de llegar para demostrarle su amor con Sansa allí.

Con lo que no contaba era que Sansa se iría detrás de un pequeño hurón que vio en la entrada de la cueva, dándole cancha libre al albino.

Este la dio vuelta enfrentándola mientras la besaba aún más fuerte.

Esto se pondría interesante.

La acorraló contra la pared con ambas manos al lado de su cabeza, Imma se estaba quedando sin aire, así que el espíritu bajó por su cuello hasta llegar a la unión entre el cuello y el hombro, la clavícula, donde aplicó más fuerza dejando una marca roja, para que todo aquel que se le acercara supiera que le pertenecía.

Levantó su blusa con la intención de quitársela cuando un grito y una explosión provenientes del exterior de la cueva hizo que se detuviera, Imma lo miró como preguntándole que era eso, pero él solo se frunció de hombros.

Ambos salieron afuera mientras escuchaban nuevamente el grito.

\- ¡Ayuda!- gritó alguien a lo lejos.

\- Esa es Tooth- dijo Imma- Y suena asustada-

\- Quédate aquí, yo iré a ver- le dijo Jack, Imma le iba a decir que ella también quería ir y ayudarle, pero el espíritu ya se había ido.

\- Genial- bufó mientras se sentaba en la nieve, entonces se cruzó de piernas y juntó sus manos dispuesta a meditar, tomó aire y se dejó llevar.

Estaba en una sala de juicios, donde se encontraba una Korra adulta de pie junto a Kuvira.

Luego la imagen cambió.

Era Korra siendo manipulada por Kuvira, además tenía a Mako, Asami y Bolín atrapados.

Imma despertó sobresaltada, y justo en ese momento vio una intensa luz proveniente del bosque, la joven se levantó y notó a Sansa a lo lejos, le silbó y la perra - oso polar vino corriendo, cuando pasó a su lado Imma la tomó de la montura y se subió en ella para seguir ese resplandor.

Ella se acercó cautelosamente y vio a un Jack herido en el suelo, una Tooth siendo sostenida por pesadillas para evitar que lo ayudara y una de las hijas de Eris sosteniendo un cuchillo en su mano dispuesta a acabar con Jack.

Imma intentó incinerarla, pero había algo que bloqueaba sus poderes, así que salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a un árbol cercano.

\- Odio haberme enamorado de ti, pero a la vez es lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo esperando el momento indicado.

La joven frente a Jack bajó el cuchillo en su dirección, él solo se cubrió con los brazos esperando el golpe que jamás llegó, pues Imma había interferido entre ambos, consiguiendo que así se clavara en el estómago de la chica, la hija de Eris sonrió y sacó su cuchillo del vientre del Avatar, esta se encorvó y escupió un poco de sangre mientras sostenía la herida tratando inútilmente de que el regadero de sangre llegara a su fin.

\- ¡IMMA! ¡NO!- gritó el peliblanco tratando de incorporarse.

\- Oh no te preocupes, pronto la podrás a acompañar- le dijo la joven, volviendo a levantar el cuchillo, aunque antes de que pudiera hacer nada, haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Imma detuvo su mano, con la otra doblo el codo de su agresora y se lanzó sobre ella consiguiendo que el cuchillo se enterrara en su costado, la chica lanzó un grito y desapareció en polvo junto a las pesadillas.

Imma se dio vuelta, se tambaleo un poco y movió los labios diciendo "adiós" a Jack, cayendo finalmente en un golpe seco, Tooth miraba todo apenada, ella solo quería que Imma se fuera, no que muriera.

Jack se arrodilló frente al inerte cuerpo de la única persona que había amado en su larga vida y la abrazó mientras lloraba a su lado.

\- Jack, lo- lo siento mucho, pero no es tu culpa- pronunció Tooth.

\- Tienes razón…- dijo él soltando al Avatar, pero aun mirando el suelo -¡Es tu culpa!- le gritó parándose y tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

\- ¿Qué dices Jack?- respondió Tooth sudando frío.

\- ¡Si tú no me hubieras engañado para venir aquí nada de esto hubiera pasado!, ¡Es tú culpa que Imma se halla ido!- le gritó enfurecido.

Mientras tanto en una habitación completamente blanca estaba el Avatar, acostada en una cama, cuando abrió los ojos se sentó y miró donde estaba, luego recordó su herida y llevó allí su mano, encontrándose solo con una fina cicatriz.

\- ¿Pero qué…?- pronunció, luego de eso una puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombrecito bajito y algo regordete, pálido, de ojos plateados y un traje completamente blanco, era con un Sandman pero en versión blanca.

\- Ven pequeña, sígueme, quiero mostrarte algo- dijo él, Imma miró a ambos lados y luego se señaló a sí misma, el hombrecito asintió, entonces se paró y lo acompañó por unos cuantos pasillos, hasta llegar a una habitación en la que se podía ver la… ¿Tierra?, entonces… ¡Ella estaba en la Luna!.

\- Mis amigos me dicen que me la paso en la luna, pero esto es ridículo- dijo Imma- ¿Y quién es usted?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón enfrente de aquel misterioso hombre.

\- Mi nombre es Mim, pero tú puedes decirme Manny-

\- ¿Mim?, ¡Tú eres el hombre de la luna!- exclamó el Avatar, ganándose la aprobación del mayor.

\- Así es-

\- ¿Y por qué estoy aquí?-

\- Has muerto por salvar a quien amas, demostraste que tienes un alma pura y mucho valor, Raava estaría orgullosa de ti, Avatar, es por eso que te traje aquí, solo quería decirte que estoy muy en deuda contigo, mi hijo te debe la vida-

\- No fue nada-

\- Si lo fue, ahora debes volver a la tierra, pero toma este collar, cada vez que me necesites solo tócalo y llámame- dijo mientras le colocaba una cadena plateada de la cual colgaba un dije con el símbolo de la luna, una media luna con un copo de nieve en la punta, luego de eso una luz blanca comenzó a rodear a Imma.

\- Pero…- no pudo decir nada, pues ya se encontraba en un vórtice completamente blanco.

\- Bien, es mejor me encargue de Tooth- dijo Manny caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Hay mamaaá- gritaba Imma en el remolino.

\- Tranquilízate Avatar- le dijo Raava a su lado.

\- ¿Raava?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundida.

\- Mim ha decidido que te convertirás en espíritu, y como yo te debo acompañar, ambas nos fusionaremos completamente- Imma asintió y abrió los brazos, Raava voló hacia ella y entró por su pecho, como consecuencia Imma fue un poco hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos, luego los abrió revelando que estos eran blancos y un tatuaje de Raava comenzaba a aparecer en su espalda, llegó hasta unos dos centímetros más debajo de la nuca mientras que sus tentáculos se enroscaban desde el codo hasta la muñeca y un par más en forma de collar en su cuello, luego Imma volvió a la normalidad mientras comenzaba a cambiar nuevamente.

Escamas comenzaban a aparecer desde el codo derecho hasta el hombro y en su nuca, sus ojos tomaron un tono malva con unas pequeñas pintitas amarillas, su cabello comenzaba a agitarse y a crecer alborotado y blanco hasta la cadera, orejas y alas de dragón empezaban a aparecer, más específicamente de furia nocturna, pero blancas, dos pendientes aparecieron en su oreja derecha, uno más en la ceja izquierda y otro igual al dije del collar que le dio Mim en el ombligo, además pronto descubrió que podía lanzar fuego por la boca y bolas de plasma, además de aros de humo, sus alas podían desaparecer y aparecer cuando ella quisiera, aunque pensó que sería mejor mantenerlas fuera, su ropa cambió por un top azul-celeste y un pantalón sencillo marrón claro, un estilo arábico, además de todo eso podía cambiar de apariencia, pero después de eso se desmalló y el vórtice la dejó en el piso a unos metros de donde había muerto.

Luego de unos minutos abrió sus ahora verdes ojos, mientras se paraba y trataba de mantener el equilibrio, pero con sus alas le costaba un poco más.

\- Debo acostumbrarme a estas cosas- se dijo así misma, comenzó a caminar cuando vio algo a lo lejos, se acercó y pudo comprobar que eran Jack y Tooth, el primero asombrado ya que no había señal del cuerpo de Imma y la segunda estaba hablando con la nada, aunque el Avatar sabía que Mim le estaba diciendo algo, vio que rogó y luego desapareció en una luz.

\- Valla, parece que Manny me leyó la mente- comentó Imma acercándose, Jack volteó a verla y al hacerlo simplemente corrió hacia ella y la abrazó- Jack, yo también te extrañé, pero, 1) Fueron solo 20 minutos y 2) Me ahogas- le dijo Imma, el albino la tomó de la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios, cosa que Imma correspondió gustosa- Por cierto… ¿Qué le sucedió a Tooth?- Preguntó curiosa la joven.

\- Mim le dijo que por ayudar a Darkness a asesinarte, ya no podrá ser una guardiana, además, ahora es humana- dijo el peliblanco- Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que te tengo a ti de nuevo- añadió besándola de nuevo.

\- Si importa de hecho, tengo un pequeño plan, pero primero, quiero aprender a usar estas cosas- le dijo riendo mientras señalaba sus alas.

\- Claro ven- respondió él tomando su cayado y agarrando la mano de Imma para posteriormente salir volando.

\- Jack, no creo que esta sea la mejor manera- le dijo la joven sujetándose del cuello del peliblanco.

\- Por supuesto que si- le dijo él, cuando llegó a una altura de unos 600 metros paró y la soltó.

\- ¡FROST! ¡SI SOBREVIVO A ESTO TE ASESINARÉ!- gritó Imma mientras caía- Tranquilízate Immanuela, solo, confía en ti, abre tus alas y, trata de no matar a Jack cuando lo alcances- se dijo para sí, mientras abría sus alas y esperaba a acostumbrarse al viento, se dio la vuelta y agitó un poco sus alas como probándolas, luego lo hizo más fuerte, logrando frenar un poco, y así comenzó a agitarlas repetidamente consiguiendo volver a alcanzar a Jack.

\- Ves no fue tan difícil- le dijo Jack relajadamente, Imma solo atinó a golpearlo en el hombro- ¡Auch!, ¿Y eso por qué fue?- preguntó confundido el albino mientras se sobaba.

\- ¡Por idiota!- le contestó apuntándolo con el dedo.

\- Me las pagarás luego, pero primero, debemos decirle a los guardianes-

\- Seguro que Manny les dijo lo de Tooth, pero, ¿Sabrán de esto?- dijo señalándose.

\- No lo sé, aunque, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, vamos- dijo el espíritu tomándola de la mano para llevarla con Norte y los demás.

\- Jack, no lo creo- dijo Imma soltando la mano del espíritu.

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- ¿Por qué?, porque, ¿Qué les vamos a decir?, ¿Qué por culpa de Tooth la hija de Eris me asesinó y ahora soy un espíritu?, ¡No!, dame tiempo para pensar en algo, luego iremos allá, por ahora debemos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, o por lo menos yo- dijo Imma frotándose los brazos por el frío.

\- Creo que aquí cerca hay una cabaña vieja, podemos quedarnos allí-

\- Es mejor que nada- dijo ella comenzando a bajar para poder caminar, el aire se empezaba a poner frío.

Jack bajó junto a ella y la tomó de la mano conduciéndola a algo parecido a un refugio, aunque Imma debía admitir que estaba en muy buen estado, y se parecía a…

\- Hey, aquí vivió mi padre mucho tiempo antes de mudarse con el resto de la tribu agua- dijo la joven entrando mientras hacía desaparecer sus alas para mayor comodidad y pudo notar que todo estaba como lo recordaba, una pequeña pero cómoda cocina, una sala de estar con un par de sillones, una puerta que dirigía al baño y las escaleras que conducían a un pasillo superior en el que había una habitación y el ático.

Imma entró a la habitación y comprobó que aún estaba la cómoda cama matrimonial en la que solía dormir con su progenitor mientras este le contaba historias para que se durmiera por las noches.

Jack llegó junto a ella e Imma le dijo que esperara un minuto, ella tomaría una ducha y tal cómo lo imaginó había un par de toallas en el armario, así que las tomó y se dirigió al baño a su lado y entró cerrando la puerta, se desnudó y prestó más atención al hermoso tatuaje de Raava en su espalda, sonrió y se metió a la ducha, abrió la regadera y dejó que las frías gotas mojaran su cuerpo, se quedó un rato así hasta que decidió salir y se dio cuenta de que la única ropa que llevaba puesta estaba mojada y llena del polvo del suelo, en consecuencia tuvo que enroscarse en la toalla demasiado corta, tuvo que ponérsela muy por debajo del pecho, haciendo que apenas cubriera sus senos, además le llegaba hasta la mitad del trasero, pero no le quedó otra que salir así, ya que en el armario había un par de camisetas que vio cuando sacó la toalla.

Con lo que no contaba era que el pervertido de Frost estuviera en la habitación con la vista clavada en ella.

Jack POV:

Cuando oí salir a Imma del baño me voltee a verla, pero cuando lo hice simplemente no pude apartar mi vista de ella, se veía más hermosa que un ángel, esas piernas blancas y suaves como la seda que le hacen perder la cordura a cualquiera, las gotas de agua en su pecho, su cabello mojado cayendo por su espalda, pero aún sin perder su suavidad, las mejillas sonrojadas que le daban ese aspecto adorable y para finalizar esa toalla que enrollaba su cuerpo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, o mejor dicho nada.

No pude evitar caminar hacia ella y besarla, ese par de labios, ese par de carnosos y suaves labios que me hacen enloquecer con solo verlos.

Fin POV:

Imma sintió que el espíritu bajaba sus manos a su cintura, así que ella lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó más besándolo con más fuerza, por consecuencia soltando la toalla, haciendo que esta callera hasta su cadera, dejando su pecho y vientre descubierto.

Jack la tomó de sus desnudos muslos y la cargó hasta la cama, donde la acostó a ella y luego él arriba, terminó de quitarle la toalla, arrojándola a algún lugar de la habitación.

Esto era solo el inicio.


	12. Chapter 12: Nuestra única testigo

Imma sintió que el espíritu bajaba sus manos a su cintura, así que ella lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó más besándolo con más fuerza, por consecuencia soltando la toalla, haciendo que esta callera hasta su cadera, dejando su pecho y vientre descubierto.

Jack la tomó de sus desnudos muslos y la cargó hasta la cama, donde la acostó a ella y luego él arriba, terminó de quitarle la toalla, arrojándola a algún lugar de la habitación.

Esto era solo el inicio.

Tomó con una mano uno de sus pechos y otra la bajó hasta su intimidad, Imma sabiendo lo que haría levantó sus piernas enrollándolas en la cintura de él, Jack metió un dedo en su intimidad, haciendo que ella gimiera, luego introdujo otro más haciéndola gemir más fuerte mientras ella enterraba las uñas en su espalda.

¡Oh por todos los dioses que apretada que estaba!, por el mismo hecho no pudo resistirse a meter un tercero comenzando a meterlos y sacarlos cada vez más rápido mientras succionaba uno de sus pezones con fuerza.

Imma se arqueó debido al placer provocado mientras sentía que cada vez se estrechaba más y más, cuando no pudo más y se corrió, no pudo evitarlo, se corrió.

Jack sacó los dedos de Imma y con los mismos delineó los labios de la chica introduciéndolos en su boca de vez en vez dándole a probar de su propio sabor.

Imma le tiró sus brazos al cuello y lo besó, él la abrazó y correspondió con fuerza estrechándola entre sus brazos, Jack mordió su labio consiguiendo que ella gimiera y aprovechó ese momento para introducir su lengua en la boca de Imma, quien no se quedó atrás estirando la suya comenzando así una guerra campal entre sus lenguas, luego de unos 2 minutos así, la joven se separó de él y fue dándole besos por la barbilla, el cuello, el torso hasta llegar a su miembro.

Le pasó su lengua caliente y lo fue metiendo de a poco en su boca, ¡Su garganta era el paraíso! Era casi mejor que su vagina, angosta y profunda, también caliente, tan húmeda, no quería que parara, no pudo evitar tomarla de la cabeza, forzándola a llevarse todo su miembro a la boca.

No podía más, su garganta, su lengua, su boca caliente, no lo resistió y se corrió en la boca de Imma. Esta tragó todo y cada gota y luego se relamió los labios en un gesto totalmente excitante.

Iba a volverlo loco, de eso estaba seguro, antes de que tuviera tiempo de reincorporarse ella saltó sobre él y rompió a besarlo con locura. Sus lenguas y labios chapoteaban como en ningún otro entonces, era un ruido ensordecedor, probablemente lo único que se escuchaba, pero cierto espíritu tubo que arruinarlo penetrándola de una estocada.

Imma comenzó a balancearse de adelante atrás, haciendo que ahora Jack tuviera que ceder y se cayera de espaldas mientras la peli-plata lo montaba con lentitud. Él le rogó algo de velocidad, pero Imma embriagada por el poder recientemente adquirido decidió torturarlo un poco más. Fue deslizándose lentamente hasta conseguir apoyar sus pechos en el torso del guardián, quien, cabe destacar, no le quedaba mucha cordura.

Le sujetó las mamas y comenzó a frotarlas entre sí, causando fricción, los pezones rígidos de Imma le invitaban a amamantarle los senos como tanto se le antojaba. Pegó un fuerte mordisco y la oyó gemir extasiada.

\- Aumenta el ritmo- fue una orden, y la voz ronca del espíritu le resultó tan irresistible que no pudo más que someterse a él. Así lo hizo, aunque no quería ser la sumisa esa noche, no que no, así que luego de aumentar considerablemente el ritmo, lo bajó volviendo a ser el mismo movimiento provocativo de antes, provocando que el guardián la tomara de las caderas y la obligara a acelerar el ritmo, sin darse cuenta, por la excitación comenzó a congelar sus caderas, Imma gimió y aumentó el ritmo derritiendo la escarcha.

\- Imma… ¿quién es tu dueño?- le preguntó Jack apretando el agarre de sus caderas.

\- Ahhh… ¡Tú! ¡Tú lo eres!- gimió el reciente espíritu.

\- ¡Grítalo! ¡Hazlo o te voy a partir el culo a azotes!- rugió.

\- Ahhhh… ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ ERES MI DUEÑO!-

\- ¡Más fuerte!- rugió de nuevo, salió de dentro de ella, luego de haber alcanzado el orgasmo dos veces y dejarla completamente llena y húmeda, la volteó con brusquedad -¡GRÍTALO!- metió la punta de su miembro por el ano de Imma y le dio un cachetazo en el culo haciéndola chillar.

\- ¡TÚ LO ERES! ¡ERES MI DUEÑO JACK FROST! ¡SOY TODA TUYA!- gritó ella para luego lanzar un grito de entre placer y dolor -¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS CONMIGO PERO NO TE DETENGAS!-

Jack terminó de entrar, totalmente abrazado por la estrechez de la joven Avatar, muerto de ganas de más comenzó un ritmo terriblemente bestial que lo mataba de placer. Imma sentía que se iba a partir en dos en cualquier momento, pero más tarde, ese insoportable dolor fue reemplazado por un inmenso e inimaginable placer.

\- ¡Más rápido! ¡No pares!- pidió ella entre gemidos, por lo que él no pudo hacer nada más que acotar a la orden. Ella apretaba las sábanas y cobijas con fuerza para poder resistir el dolor, se había acostumbrado, sí, le seguía doliendo, también, pero aun así una ola de placer se desataba en todo su cuerpo con cada vaivén.

Ella apretó aún más las sábanas y soltó una solitaria lágrima, parecía que el dolor hubiera vuelto. Justo cuando pensó que iba a desmayarse, el espíritu se corrió dentro del ano de la chica.

Ella no resistía más, sus brazos flaquearon y cayó en la cama agotada y con gotas de sudor rodando por su frente, su mentón y entre sus pechos. Su respiración estaba agitada y parecía que sus pulmones no se terminarían jamás de llenar de aire.

\- Jack… estoy… muy cansada… déjame respirar- pidió Imma entre jadeos. Él sonrió perversamente y la volvió a tomar en brazos haciendo que las piernas de la chica se enrollaran en su cintura y la besó con pasión y frenesí.

Se acostó sobre ella y la siguió besando mientras bajaba hasta llegar a su entrada. Ella volvió a enrollar las piernas en su cuello y él, esta vez con su lengua, volvió a penetrarla, subía y bajaba y a vece jugaba un poco con su clítoris luego la metió aún más y comenzó a hacer círculos mientras seguía subiendo y bajando.

Ella jadeaba y gemía, a veces soltaba uno que otro gruñido leve que se trataba de parecer al nombre del joven. Rato después de repetir siempre la misma acción ella se corrió por cuarta vez.

Calló agotada sobre la cama, casi si fuerzas para respirar, él se acostó junto a ella y besó la punta de su nariz. Esa noche se durmieron así, ambos abrazados, con la luna como su único testigo.


End file.
